Wschodnia Strażnica (odcinek)
Wschodnia Strażnica (ang. Eastwatch) – piąty odcinek siódmego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 13 sierpnia 2017 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 14 sierpnia 2017 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Bronn wyciąga Jaime'ego z wody. Ser Bronn wyciąga z wody Jaime'ego po bitwie z siłami Daenerys Targaryen. Uratował go tylko dlatego, że dopóki nie dostanie swojej zapłaty, jedynie on ma prawo zabić Królobójcę. Jaime zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że smoki to niebezpieczne machiny bojowe i w przyszłości nie będą mieli praktycznych szans w walce z Daenerys. Musi powiedzieć Cersei o niebezpieczeństwie, a Bronn stwierdza, że wolałby się utopić, niż mieć do czynienia ze wściekłą Lwicą. mały|Żołnierze Reach i Zachodu po bitwie z Daenerys. Tymczasem Tyrion ogląda pokłosie bitwy. Tymczasem dothrakowie zebrali resztki pokonanych żołnierzy pod skałą, na której wita ich Daenerys. Chce, by ci, którzy przeżyli, mieli szansę, by ostatecznie opowiedzieć się po którejś ze stron. Opowiada żołnierzom, że nie przyszła tutaj, by zdobyć Westeros siłą, ale chce także zrobić coś dobrego dla swojego państwa. Wybrać mogą między nią, a natychmiastową śmiercią. Większość mężczyzn klęka, lecz niektórzy stoją dumnie. Wśród nich także Randyll Tarly i jego syn, Dickon. Tyrion chce go bronić. Pyta, dlaczego walczy za Cersei, która zabiła jego królową Margaery, a także Olennę. Randyll opowiada, że w życiu nie ma łatwych wyborów i woli królową, która wychowała się tutaj. Po tym razem z synem zostają przyprowadzeni przed Drogona, który spala obu żywcem. Przerażeni żołnierze w końcu klękają, przysięgając służbę Daenerys. Jaime wraca do Królewskiej Przystani, by poinformować Cersei o przegranej. Mówi jej, że zwyczajnie nie mają szans w walce ze smokiem, nawet jeśli Cersei uda się wynająć najlepszych najemników. W trakcie rozmowy Jaime odkrywa przed siostrą, że to nie Tyrion zabił Joffreya, ale Olenna. Zaznacza przy tym, że staruszka miała rację, chcąc, by jej wnuczka ożeniła się z dobrym Tommenem, a nie z sadystycznym Joffem. Cersei została pozbawiona kolejnej zemsty. Jaime kwituje jej wypowiedzi, mówiąc, że Tyrellowie nie żyją i nie muszą się już nimi przejmować, dlatego powinni skupić się na obecnych problemach. mały|Drogon i Jon. Jon Snow przechadza się po klifach Smoczej Skały, kiedy na wyspę wraca Daenerys na Drogonie. Smok ląduje przed Królem Północy i podchodzi do niego. Daenerys jest zaniepokojona, nie widząc Jona z grzbietu smoka. Mężczyzna zdejmuje rękawiczkę i powoli kieruje dłoń w stronę Drogona i gładzi jego łuski, ku zaskoczeniu Daenerys. Kiedy zostają sami, Jon mówi jej, że smoki to piękne bestie, lecz Dany uznaje je za swoje dzieci. Ich rozmowa przerwana jest przez przybycie Joraha, który został uleczony z szarej łuszczycy i wrócił, by służyć swojej królowej, tak jak obiecał. mały|Bran widzi armię z Nocnym Królem na czele. W Winterfell Bran obserwuje Mur i tereny za nim przez oczy kruków. Widzi tam armię umarłych i przewodzących im Białych Wędrowców. Nocny Król zauważa ptaki i najprawdopodobniej wyczuwa obecność Brana. Jedynie spoglądając w ich stronę rozbija magię Trójokiej wrony. Po otwarciu oczu Bran nakazuje maesterowi Wolkanowi wysłać kruki z wiadomościami. W Cytadeli, spotkanie maesterów omawia wiadomość od Brana, dotyczącą armii umarłych. Nie chcą jednak wierzyć kalece z Winterfell. Sam podsłuchuje rozmowę i przerywa arcymaesterowi, przedstawiając swoją opinię. Lata temu przepuścił Brana za Mur i widział, jak znika za nim. Jeśli kaleki chłopiec jest w stanie przeżyć za Murem, to coś jest na rzeczy. Maesterowie wciąż są sceptyczni, ale zgadzają się na dogłębne sprawdzenie stanu rzeczy i omówienie tego z maesterem Wolkanem. mały|Rozmowa na Smoczej Skale. Tyrion i Varys omawiają śmierć Randylla i jego syna. Pająk opowiada karłowi o tym, jak niegdyś sądził, że to nie jego wina, kiedy Szalony Król spalił żywcem Rickarda i Brandona, ojca i brata Eddarda Starka. Tyrion mówi, że Daenerys to nie jej ojciec. Następnie pyta Varysa o wiadomość do Króla Północy, którą Pająk oczywiście przeczytał. W sali z rzeźbionym stołem Jon mówi o wiadomości. Z niej dopiero dowiedział się, że Arya i Bran żyją. Informuje zebranych o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie, które Bran widział na własne oczy. Tyrion sugeruje przyniesienie jednego z umarłych do Cersei, dzięki czemu będą mogli zawiesić tymczasowo broń i umożliwi to im walkę z Nocnym Królem. Jednakże tylko Jaime może przemówić jej do rozumu. Davos uważa, że misja ta będzie trudna, nawet dla przemytnika jak on. Jorah zgadza się wyruszyć z Jonem za Mur. Arya podgląda spotkanie Sansy z lordami Północy oraz Doliny. Podejrzewa, że Sansa planuje zrzucić Jona z tronu i przyjąć jego tytuły. Sansa jednak nalega, że Jon zawsze będzie ich królem, Królem Północy. Arya proponuje zabić lordów, którzy kwestionują rządy Jona. Sansa odchodzi, twierdząc, że ma wiele do zrobienia. mały|Tyrion spotyka się z Jaime'm. Pod Czerwoną Twierdzą Bronn zabiera Jaime'ego na trening. Okazuje się jednak, że tak naprawdę umówił się tam z nim Tyrion. Bronn zostawia braci, by mogli porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Tyrion próbuje przełamać niezręczną ciszę, zauważając, że sprytnym posunięciem ze strony Jaime'ego było pozostawienie Casterly Rock całkowicie pustego przed atakiem sił Daenerys. Jaime jednak wciąż jest zdenerwowany za to, że Tyrion zabił ich ojca. Tyrion emocjonalnie podchodzi do tematu, twierdząc, że ojciec wiedział o tym, że ten jest niewinny, a mimo to skazał go na śmierć i nienawidził go tylko dlatego, że jest karłem. Spytany czego chce, Tyrion odpowiada, że Daenerys zgodzi się na wstrzymanie broni, jeśli Cersei zaakceptuje pewne warunki. mały|Gendry gotowy do drogi. Tymczasem Davos udaje się do Zapchlonego Tyłka, gdzie odnajduje warsztat Gendry'ego. Dziwi się, że wrócił do swojego zawodu, ale ten odpowiada, że nikt nie zadawał mu zbędnych pytań odkąd wrócił, a przy tym może pracować tuż pod nosem królowej Cersei. Davos pyta go, kiedy będzie gotowy do drogi, a Gendry odpowiada, że cały czas był gotów wynieść się z niejako wrogiego obozu. Przed wyjściem podnosi wielki młot bojowy, ozdobiony jeleniem Baratheonów, twierdząc, że nigdy nie potrafił walczyć mieczem. Później Davos i Gendry przygotowują łódź i czekają na Tyriona, kiedy na plaży, która ponoć nie była nigdy patrolowana, zjawiają się strażnicy. Davos udaje pospolitego przemytnika i przekupuje ich mieszkiem monet. Po tym wywiązuje się rozmowa o tym, co mają na łodzi. Davos odkrywa kosz pełen sfermentowanego kraba, który jest popularną substancją, wpływającą na erekcję. W międzyczasie zjawia się Tyrion. Strażnicy pamiętają, że jakiś czas temu szukali podobnego karła z blizną. Davosowi nie udaje się ich przekonać, lecz Gendry zachodzi ich od tyłu i miażdży ich głowy swoim młotem. Tyrion z aprobatą akceptuje Gendrego, po czym odpływają. mały|Cersei odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Jaime idzie porozmawiać z Cersei o Tyrionie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, królowa już wie o spotkaniu i nie jest zadowolona z zachowania Bronna. Jaime wyjaśnia, że Daenerys i Jon chcą się z nią spotkać, by pokazać jej dowód na istnienie niebezpieczeństwa, jakie zagraża im wszystkim. Cersei nie odmawia od razu i zastanawia się nad zaakceptowaniem. W trakcie rozmowy okazuje się, że jest w ciąży z kolejnym dzieckiem Jaime'ego. Mężczyzna jest zafrasowany, nie wiedząc, co pomyślą o nich inni. Cersei przypomina mu, że „lew nie przejmuje się opinią owiec”, po czym mówi mu, żeby nigdy jej nie zdradzał. Davos wraca z Gendrym na Smoczą Skałę. Idą do Jona w kopalni, a po drodze ustalają, że bękart będzie ukrywał swoją tożsamość. Jest dobrym kowalem, który chce powitać Króla Północy przed wyruszeniem do pracy w Winterfell. Zanim jednak Davos może go przedstawić, Gendry odkrywa przed Jonem swoje imię i pochodzenie. Ich ojcowie, Robert i Eddard, byli przyjaciółmi, dlaczego więc oni nie mogą być. Postanawia także dołączyć do jego ekspedycji na północ. mały|Sam i Goździk w ich mieszkaniu. Nocą w Starym Mieście, Goździk czyta zapiski Wielkiego Septona Maynarda. Okazuje się, że książę Rhaegar zorganizował anulowanie swojego ślubu z Elią Martell, a następnie ożenił się z inną kobietą w Dorne (chodzi o Lyannę Stark). Wiadomość, jak wielka by nie była, zostaje zignorowana przez niewiedzę o świecie Goździk oraz poczucie marności Sama. Samwell wychodzi z domu i zachodzi do biblioteki maesterów. Zawiedziony, ostatni raz spogląda na wielką skarbnicę wiedzy, która zdawała się być bardzo obiecującą, po czym wyjeżdża z miasta z Goździk i jej synem, zabierając ze sobą kilka ksiąg. W Winterfell Arya śledzi Littlefingera, który wdaje się w podejrzane rozmowy z prostymi mieszkańcami zamku oraz lordem Cerwynem i ser Yohnem Royce'em. Następnie widzi, jak maester Wolkan przekazuje Petyrowi list z archiwum maestera Luwina. Kiedy Baelish wychodzi z pokoju, Arya zakrada się tam i znajduje list w materacu. Jest to ten sam, który Sansa wysłała przed laty do Robba, kiedy Lannisterowie ją do tego zmusili. Kiedy Arya wychodzi z pokoju, Littlefinger czai się w cieniu tuż za nią i uśmiecha się, zapewne dlatego, że specjalnie pozostawił tam list, by skłócić ze sobą siostry. Po dotarciu do Wschodniej Strażnicy, Jon spotyka się z Tormundem, który uważa plan bękarta za samobójstwo. Davos zgadza się zostać na Murze, ponieważ nie uważa się za świetnego wojownika. Następnie Tormund informuje ich, że niedawno w okolicy pojawili się inni chętni, by wyruszyć za Mur. mały|Jon i jego drużyna wyruszają za Mur. Kiedy schodzą do więzienia, okazuje się, że są to członkowie nielicznego już Bractwa bez Chorągwi, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros z Myr oraz Sandor Clegane. Tam okazuje się, że wszyscy zebrani mają jakąś przeszłość powiązaną z innymi. Jedni są starymi przyjaciółmi, inni się nienawidzą i tak dalej. Postanawiają jednak nie zważać na różnice między nimi i razem wyruszyć ku armii Białych Wędrowców. Jon, Jorah, Tormund, Gendry, Sandor, Beric, Thoros oraz kilku dzikich wyruszają ku śnieżycy za bramą. Zaczynają ekspedycję, z której nie wszyscy mogą wrócić żywi. Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham jako Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * John Bradley jako Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Iain Glen jako Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Jim Broadbent jako arcymaester Ebrose * Richard Dormer jako Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye jako Thoros z Myr * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * James Faulkner jako Randyll Tarly * Tom Hopper jako Dickon Tarly * Tim McInnerny jako Robett Glover * Rupert Vansittart jako Yohn Royce * Richard Rycroft jako maester Wolkan * Kevin Eldon jako Złoty Płaszcz * Julian Firth jako arcymaester * Philip O'Sullivan jako arcymaester * Laurence Spellman jako Złoty Płaszcz * Staz Nair jako Qhono * Vladimir Furdik jako Nocny Król * William Nevan Wilson jako Sam * James Robert Wilson jako Sam * Adele Smyth-Kennedy jako szpieg Littlefingera w Winterfell Adnotacje * 18 z 22 członków obsady siódmego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy) i Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Galeria 705 Ashes of Tumbleton.jpg Tyrion Eastwatch.jpg 705 Tyrion at Tumbleton.jpg Dany and Tyrion Eastwatch.jpg 705 Tyrion Daenerys at Tumbleton.jpg 705 Daenerys.jpg 705 Tyrion Daenerys .jpg Dickon Randyall Tarly Eastwatch.jpg 705 Tyrion at Dragonstone.jpg 705 Tyrion Varys Dragonstone.jpg Tyrion and Varys Eastwatch.jpg 705 Tyrion Varys.jpg 705 Drogon Daenerys.jpg 705 Drogon.jpg 705 Jon.jpg 705 Drogon Daenerys Jon.png Jon Eastwatch.jpg 705 Davos Jon.jpg 705 Daenerys Painted Table.jpg Varys Eastwatch.jpg 705 Cersei Qyburn.jpg Cersei Eastwatch.jpg 705 Cersei Chambers.jpg 705 Jaime.jpg 705 Cersei Lannister.jpg 705 E.jpg 705 Winterfell Ravens.jpg 705 Bran.jpg 705 Tyrion Daenerys Dothraki.jpg Dany and Jorah Eastwatch.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 7 de:Ostwacht (Episode) en:Eastwatch pt-br:Atalaialeste ro:Rondul de Est ru:Восточный дозор